Funny Farm
by Smeagol-Princess
Summary: The fun is just beginning as the fellowship of the ring, a duck, and a fuzzy pink telephone get landed in an insane asylum. This is my 1st fic, so please R&R!
1. Insanity

Disclaimer: sniff I don't own Lord of the rings tear Nor do I own sob Harry Potter, Frosty the snowman, the Lion King or even sniff snow white and the 7 dwarves. Or Kangaroo Dundee if it is real. I DON'T EVEN OWN A STINKIN' FUZZY PINK TELEPHONE.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur was very, very hungry. He meandered down the stairs and into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer for some orc meat. While he was doing this, he hummed a merry little tune that sounded like a very off-key version of the Kangaroo Dundee theme song. (A/N: My friend told me about this movie. I'm still not sure if she was joking about it or not, though.)  
  
An hour later, Aragorn was still rummaging/humming when Pippin came down the stairs, screaming.  
  
"Boom Boom!" he shouted. "Drive-by shooting! I'm a hippogriff! No, a giraffe! Or maybe a mushroom! Happy Birthday! I'm Frosty the Snowman! Weeeeeeeee! Oooooooooh ... Spaaaaaaaaarkleeeeeeee..."He stroked the "sparkly" TV screen, which was right on top of the microwave, which was right on top of a passed out Samwise Gamgee.  
  
Then, Pumbaa and Simba walked by. They were talking about how Timon had cheated on his boyfriend, and how he was a brat and they would never talk to him again, and what color dresses they were wearing to the prom. Then they went away.  
  
Aragorn grunted in response. He glanced at his hands, absent-mindedly. He did a double take. They were purple!  
  
"Yay!" shouted Pippin. "Aragorn's wearing purple gloves! Hey, wait a minute. Are those those pimpin' gloves Gimli bought at Boys R Us?" Then he shouted up the stairs to Gimli: "Gimliiiiiiiiiii! Aragorn stole your pimpin' purple gloves!"  
  
"I'm not Gimli, I'm Dopey!"  
  
At that moment, Sam woke up. He thought for a long time, then screamed, "Hey, you're not Dopey! Dopey's a mute! You fraud!" Then he passed out again.  
  
Frodo cried from inside the microwave. "I WAAAAAANT MY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITEEEEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAACK!" He wailed. Ever since Legolas had "accidentally" put him inside the microwave, he had never been quite the same. In addition, he refused to come out of the microwave. So he had forced all of his friend to move all of his stuff into the microwave. Including his fuzzy pink telephone. That will come in later. You'll see. A duck had moved into his old room.  
  
Gandalf farted. This was a very normal thing for an old fart to do.  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aragorn screamed at the top of his lungs. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE FROSTBITE AND I NEED TO HAVE MY ARMS AMPUTATED?!"  
  
Thus, Frodo attempted to call 911 on the fuzzy pink phone. Sadly, he accidentally called the insane asylum.  
  
"Hello?" said a cranky voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, it's me, Frodo!" said Frodo, enthusiastically. "Remember me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Remember I came to get my finger amputated? Remember? Huh? Huh? Remember? Do ya?  
  
"NO! What the heck do you want!?"  
  
"Ummmmmm... my friend has frostbite. Can you come get him?"  
  
"Oh alright,"  
  
Thus, the insane asylum people came to pick Aragorn up. They put him in a purple straightjacket (because it brought out the color in his hands.) Then they decided to take Frodo for living in the microwave. And Sam for having passed out. And Pippin because he asked them if they knew whether he was a giraffe or a mushroom. And Gimli for thinking he was dopey. And Legolas for putting Frodo in the microwave. And Gandalf for farting. And Boromir for being dead. And Merry for being alive. The only one left was the duck. But he decided to come, too. He was special. He could talk. 


	2. Aragorn and Smeagol versus the Evil Infa...

A/N: Thanks a ton to Deagol Smeagol, Taralynna, and The Masked Lau for your nice reviews! I REALLY appreciated them, despite the fact that others were not so kind. I have some advice for all of you out there reading my story. I like constructive criticism, don't get me wrong, but if you're just going to be mean about it, don't read my story. Or better yet, write your own. Oh, and I did put in a wedge of cheese, but sorry, you'll have to wait 'til next time to find out whether Pippin is a mushroom or a giraffe!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
When Aragorn woke up, he was in a room with white, cushy walls. He glanced down at his hands, and saw that no, they had not been cut off, but they weren't purple either. He was hungry; he realized that he still hadn't gotten his orc meat.  
  
He stood and observed his surroundings a little more. There was a TV, a soda machine (please don't ask me why there was a soda machine) and 7 other beds, each of them full. Except for one. Pippin's.  
  
He looked around and saw that the door was open. He snuck out of it, deciding to go find Pippin. Outside the room it was very different. There was an ugly, brownish-pinkish-purplish, nubbly rug (you know, the kind you would find in an elementary school classroom. The walls were green, with many ugly pictures on them. He walked down the hall, not wanting to be there. He didn't even know why he was looking for Pippin in the first place. He came to a door. The plastic plaque on the wall said 'schizophrenia room.' He didn't really know what that meant. He heard voices coming from inside it, like they were in conversation. A loud, angry conversation. He decided he had better go in. The door creaked open.  
  
"Ach, ssssss," said the meaner-sounding of the two voices. "Look at this, precious! A visitor for usssssssss! We's sooo happy you dropped in! Won't you have a cup of tea?" Aragorn looked at the speaker in horror. It was Gollum, only he wasn't wearing a loincloth. He was wearing a little girl's fairy princess costume. He was sitting at a table, surrounded by little dollies.  
  
"I.... ummmmmm.... I have to go!" said Aragorn. He ran to the door. It was locked. Aragorn cursed under his breath. "What kind of tea do you have?" he asked, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well..... we has fishy tea (that's what we has,) cheddar tea (that's what Senor Teddy has,) and mushroom tea (that's what Madame Loincloth has!) Aragorn noticed that Madame Loincloth (a very large rag doll) was wearing a loincloth. With, of course, a shirt, too.  
  
"You know, I think I'll just have water. Or better yet, I'll just pass." Smeagol looked a little disappointed, but then smiled again. "Okay! Does you want a biscuit, praps it does?" Aragorn refused.  
  
He kind of felt bad for the little creature. Forced to dress in fairy princess costumes and play tea party with dolls. He was sort of cute, really, like a 500 year old little baby.  
  
"So..." said Aragorn awkwardly. "What do you like to do?"  
  
"Oh, just normal stuffs. Like talk to Gollum." Smeagol pointed at himself.  
  
"Ooooooookay..."  
  
"Does you wants to have a slumber party with us?"  
  
"You know what?" Aragorn said, grimacing nervously. "I can't. I.................... I have to help..... my mother's.... aunt's...... second cousin's....... grandmother............pick blueberries! Tonight! Sorry!" He was about to try to escape again, but then remembered that the door was locked.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Just a little sleepover? Only one hour?"  
  
"Well," started Aragorn, not wanting to, but feeling obligated to. "I guess so."  
  
"Yay, precious! We can tell secrets and does nails!" Aragorn, not wanting to disappoint the little guy, but not wanting to do nails, said yes to the secrets part.  
  
So, they stayed up all hour talking. Mostly about cheese. They were giggling like little girls, too.  
  
"Hey, Smigi," said Aragorn (Smigi was his nickname for Smeagol.) "I have something to show you! He reached in his slumber party bag and pulled out (duh duh dee duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...) The infamous WEDGE OF CHEESE!!! It stunk really badly and had little green patches all over it.  
  
"Muahaha!" said the wedge of cheese. "I'm going to EAT YOU ALL!!!"  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Aragorn and Smeagol, all too dramatically. "Whatever shall we do?"  
  
"Hmmmm... I dunno," replied the wedge of cheese. "But I do have good news." Aragorn and smeagol looked a little relieved. "I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!"  
  
"Oh, really? I have AIG; how much did you save? Can I offer you a cup of tea?" The three talked about insurance for a long time. Until...  
  
"Uh oh, look at the time!" said the wedge of cheese. "I forgot to eat you! Oh well, better late than never." So, our brave heroes fought the evil infamous wedge of cheese valiantly. After quite a struggle, they won. The wedge of cheese, black- eyed and limping, found its way back to Aragorn's bag, shouting,  
  
"I'll be back! Y'hear?! I'll get you, my pretty!" 


	3. Pippin's True Identity

A/N: Hi Hi everyone! This is the chapter in which I reveal Pippin's TRUE IDENTITY! There will be some more appearances by the duck and the phone! So keep on reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Jerry Springer. Or Matell. Or that demented kids' song that goes "John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith, his name is my name toooooooooo..." But now, I do own the fuzzy pink telephone. I bought it with my own money! I'm special!  
  
So, after Aragorn's "sleepover" with Smeagol, he continued his boring search for Pippin. He was walking down the hall, when suddenly, he heard a creepy voice coming from above his head.  
  
"Elessar... Elessar..." It was the voice of Satin. No, the ring. "Elessar... I know where you live... I know where you sleep at night... and I know what you did last summer!" it hissed. Aragorn looked up, preparing to meet his awful fate, sweat dripping from his face.  
  
It was the duck.  
  
Aragorn let out a terrible, shrieking scream.  
  
"I come in peace!" said the duck. Aragorn doubted this. "I only mean to deliver you this message!" He pulled out an answering machine from under his wing. Apparently, he had only meant to deliver a message. Aragorn pressed a button and listened to it.  
  
The message was from a man named "Jon Jacob Jingleheimer Smith" but it was obvious that it was Pippin trying to disguise his voice.  
  
"Hellooo, zis ees Pip-erm-Jon Jacob Jingleheimer Smith, and I am eenviting you to come on Jerry Springer! Zumwun needs to reveal to you a zeecret zat I – I mean zey -have been hiding from you vor years. Please be in Ohio by tomorrow at zeven-thirty am, and you vill be picked up and driven to ze studio. Zank you, goodbye."  
  
"Oooooooooooooookay..." said Aragorn. What secret could Pippin have been keeping? He was terrible at keeping secrets. Nevertheless, Aragorn booked a flight to Ohio and packed his bags (A/N: how is he doing all of this from a mental asylum? Please don't ask; I have no clue.)  
  
The next morning, after saying goodbye to all of his friends, Aragorn went to the airport and boarded his plane. He had never been on a plane before, so he had brought his teddy with him in case he got scared. And if he got bored, he could amuse himself by lighting it on fire. And once the plane had left the airport, he decided that it was not scary at all. So he took out his lighter.  
  
"Sir," said a passing flight attendant, with a completely fake Barbie smile. "Lighters are strictly prohibited on this flight. I'll have to take that. You may claim it after the flight." Aragorn handed over the lighter and took out his matches. "Sir," said the attendant. "Matches are strictly prohibited on this flight. I'll have to take them. You may claim them after the flight." After the attendant had repeated this many, many times, and Aragorn had handed over all means of lighting a fire, he was very bored. He reached into his carry-on bag, even though he knew there was nothing in there. Did I say knew? I meant thought. He thought there was nothing in there. Well, as you guessed it, he was wrong. Very, very wrong.  
  
Inside was the fuzzy pink telephone.  
  
So, he spent the whole time making prank calls.  
  
Ok, let's just pretend he's at the studio now  
  
Once at the studio, he was tackled by lots of girls that wanted to put his stage makeup on him. Once this was over, Jerry Himself came to talk to Aragorn.  
  
"Hello, Aragorn. I am your conscience. Obey me at all times. Okay?" Aragorn, looking hypnotized, nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, you will look and act surprised when the secret is revealed. Got it?" Nod.  
  
"You can even act upset if you feel that you should," Suddenly, Aragorn came out of his trance.  
  
"What if I don't?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Then you will eat this rotten egg!!! I named it Shnookums!!!" Aragorn snapped back into it.  
  
So, the show started. Pippin came out and talked to Jerry for a while. Then a stage manager pushed Aragorn onto the stage.  
  
"Aragorn, this is your friend Pippin. He has a secret to tell you. Don't you, Pippin?" Pippin nodded, obviously hypnotized as well.  
  
"Hi! I have a secret to tell you. I've been lying to you for.....ummmmmm..... a lots of years!" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I'm not a Pippin." pippin breaks down into tears "I'm not even a mushroom or a kangaroo!" Aragorn nodded. "I'm a......." (a/n sorry to disappoint you deagolsmeagol) ".......PIPPIN!" Hahahahaha!" Pippin ran off stage laughing. Aragorn grunted. 


	4. Super Pippin's flight back home

A/N- HIHI EVERYONE! OMG, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I can't believe I'm such a meanie! I guess I had a really bad case of writer's block. Not that you could really consider this writing. More like random thoughts turned grammatically correct. Umm, anyway, sorry about the long wait, even though there are only a few people who have actually read (AND REVIEWED!) my story up to this point. Plus, most (well, two or three) of my reviews are from people who hate my story. WHO DOESN'T HATE A HATER???

Here I go again.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Yay – I didn't have to make any references to anything else! Go me!!!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT! IT MAY CAUSE DISSAPOINTMENT AND ANGER.

The flight home was extremely torturous. Pippin had been running his mouth for more than sixteen hours. To make matters worse, the batteries on Aragorn's walkman had died. In desperation, he reached blindly into his carry-on bag and pulled out... THE INFAMOUS EVIL WEDGE OF CHEESE! (audience gasps.)

"Oh noooo!" Aragorn yelped. "Whatever shall I do!?"

"Never fear!" said a particularly annoying voice. "Super Pippin is here!"

And Lo and behold, there was Pippin, in a supertight superhero costume.

"Oh my GAWD!" screamed Aragorn. "Get away from me you FREAKS!!!" He then jumped off the plane.

"Well then – Cheese – I guess it's just you and me." Said Pippin. He looked like some really demented superhero, only much, much shorter.

"Okay then... 'Super' Pippin," said the cold, sneering voice of the evil infamous wedge of cheese.

The two catfought it out, and in the end, the evil infamous wedge of cheese won, with Pippin lying in a crumpled heap on the cold bitter airplane floor.

"Hee hee hee! I'm off to wreak havoc!" said the evil infamous wedge of cheese, and without another word, he parachuted out of the plane.

"Some day, cheese..." struggled Super Pippin. "Some day..."

A/N – See? Told you it was really short! Hahahahaha! In your faces, people who expected more! Anyway, sorry, and I promise next chapter will be longer.


	5. Teen Tidies, GO!

A/N: Hihi Hola Everyone!

Thank you silverari13 for reviewing chapter 4.

Chapter 5 is now here!

Something is wrong with the line breaks in this chapter. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, or Teen Titans. But I do own Teen Tidies!

As Aragorn walked back into his room of the mental hospital, he saw that the others had woken up. Legolas was watching his favorite TV show, "Teen Tidies".

(When there's trouble, you know who to call...

TEEN TIDIES!

From their fortress they can clean it all...

TEEN TIDIES!

When there's scum, dust bunnies, or plaque,

You can rest knowing they got your back,

'cuz when the world's attacked by dirt and mold...

TEEN TIDIES GO! Teen Tidies...

T – E – E – N T – I – D – I – E – S!

TEEN TIDIES GO!)

In this particular episode, Sweepfloorg and Moppin were sad because Clean Teeth Boy had stolen their favorite video game, "DirtBusters XXXVI."

"Oh WHY, Clean Teeth Boy, WHY?!" yelped Legolas despairingly. "Why oh why did you have to go and do such a horrible thing?!"

A little weirded out, Aragorn moved on.

Gandalf farted. This was a very normal thing for an old fart to do.

Aragorn kept on walking. Aha. There was Sam, probably the most normal after Esslar himself.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi."

"Ummmm, whatchya readin'?'

"'Super Me Gusta Los Teen Tidies episode 674.'"

"OOoooooookay then."

Remember what I said about Sam being normal? Well, pretend I didn't say it.

Anyway. Merry was playing video games. Interesting, huh? Very.

"Yeeeeah! Go Bathin'! It's your birthday!"

(A/N: A Random HAPPY BIRTHDAY to those whose birthdays are between now and November 2009.)

"You the man! Well, you the woman. You the HYGENIST! Beat the dirt out of those villains! Go Sweepflorg! Broom-Yah!"

"WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOOOOO!?!?!?!?!" Aragorn screamed and he ran into one of the bouncy walls.

He bounced off of it and went flying. Into the TV. Into "Teen Tidies". The television set opened up a portal for a second. Guess what. HE WAS INSIDE "TEEN TIDIES!" How fun. Now he was trapped inside some stupid TV show.


	6. Dirt, Voodoo, and Cheese

Hihi Everyone!

Thank you loyal fans for reviewing! (Glares at Taralynna for not reviewing since, like, July.)

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: Thanks for reviewing and I'd love to be in your Halloween chapter! I tried to email you but something's wrong with this site and even though it gave me a link to your email address, it wouldn't give me the address itself!

Thanks silverari13 for reviewing chapter 4!

Ok, so... Disclaimer time.

I don't own LOTR or teen titans (if you haven't figured it out yet, that's what Teen Tidies is a spin-off of)

Whew. That wasn't so hard, now was it?

Where we last left our tragic hero, he had been sucked into a television set. He was stuck with the Teen Tidies. Fun, fun, fun. Cleaning and protecting the planet from all things with bacteria. Yup. Fun. His new name was Clean-the-air-agorn. Guess what? He was an environmentalist.

Up in the Tidy Fortress, Clean-the-air-agorn (henceforth known as CTAA) found Moppin and Sweepfloorg playing video games. CTAA hated video games. Clean Teeth Boy was brushing his teeth with special magic toothpaste. CTAA hated toothpaste. Even Bathin found something fun to do. This included doughnuts, lampshades, electrical outlets, and razor blades. Not CTAA's idea of fun.

(A/N: CTAA is pronounced C T double A)

Hmm... What to do, what to do...

Finally, CTAA realized that he was on TV and some people (including the author of this story) were watching him. He grinned devilishly. Now was the time for some fun.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed CTAA evilly. "Hello kiddies! I'm Clean-the-air-agorn! I'm new to the Tidies, but I'm a great superhero! I can't wait to give a _good_ example. Did you know that the human body is crawling with bacteria and dirt? Here's a way to dispose of it. First, take belly-button lint and dirt from under your nails. Then sculpt them into statues of all of the Tidies except for me. Watch as I demonstrate."

And he demonstrated.

"Now, you take some really fancy sewing needles and stick them into the sculptures like so."

More demonstration.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came the shrieks of pain from the Tidies. You see, CTAA and his viewers had made voodoo dolls of the Teen Tidies.

"Here's another way to keep clean," said CTAA. "You take all your moldy food from the refrigerator and dump it on the wonderful sculptures. Then you light them on fire and sing this song:

Me gusta Lord of the Rings, Me gusta Lord of the Rings, si es muy bien, pero no me gusta los Teen Tidies."

The viewers sang the special song while the Teen Tidies all burned up and died.

"Very good, children." said CTAA. "Soon, you will master the art of voodoo. But for now-" A red flashing light and beeping noise cut CTAA off.

"Uh oh... I guess there's some ummm... dirty... villain that needs to be fought. Watch as I defeat him... bravely..."

CTAA went flying out of Tidy Tower. Yes, he had special tidy powers. He soon saw what the source of the trouble was: THE EVIL INFAMOUS WEDGE OF CHEESE!

Oh, goody.

CTAA Aragorn sighed.

"You know, this is beginning to get reeeeeeally old. Can't you wreak havoc in the real world? I'm kind of busy right now."

"MUAAAAAAAAAHAHA! You will never defeat me, Clean-the-air-agorn!"

Hey hey, how'd you guess? Big, ugly battle. Very boring. But CTAA won. And as he stood gloating to himself over his victory, the Infamous Evil Wedge of Cheese staggered away unnoticed, so that he could fight another day.

"YAY!" said CTAA. "Now I am the ultimate ruler of the universe! Go me! Uh-huh, uh-huh, who good? I good!..." But while he was chanting in glee, another portal opened and CTAA was sucked into the real world. Right into some little girl's living room. The girl had curly, golden hair and was always very good. And her name was Little Miss Mary Sunshine.

"Oh joy! My favorite Teen Tidy has landed in my living room! Hold on, he's not a teen! And he doesn't look very tidy to me! Oh dear! MOMMY, OH MOMEEEEEEE, I think this man is insane! We had better bring him to the mental hospital right away!"

And CTAA, who was now just known as Aragorn, would have liked nothing more.


	7. Halloween

A/N This chapter is about Halloween! Yay Halloween! Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday! I like candy! If you appreciate Halloween at all, you will review my story. OR ELSE!

And thanks for reviewing, lunareclipselvr13. I told my friends about your fic!

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim LOTR, Keebler, CVS, and Snow White. So there.

Finally, Aragorn was back with his friends, and it was Halloween. Aragorn absolutely despised Halloween. He hated little kids. He hated little kids in stupid costumes. He hated it when the stupid incognito kids went around begging for his candy. It was HIS! HIS OWN! HIS PRECIOUS!

He figured that now that he was in the mental hospital, there would be no Halloween. Boy, was he wrong. It seemed like every single person living there was dressed up and trick-or-treating.

Frodo was a microwave. Sam was Moppin from Teen Tidies. Merry was a green M&M. Pippin, who had returned from the airplane, was a mushroom. Gandalf was Harry Potter. Legolas was one of the seven dwarves. Gimli was a Keebler Elf. Boromir was a rotting carcass. Well, he was a rotting carcass in real life. But still. Now he was a special rotting carcass. He bought the costume at CVS. Even Smeagol dressed up. He was a fairy princess. I wonder why.

They were all toting around those stupid plastic Jack O' Lanterns.

AAAAAAAnyway, they all jumped on Aragorn and forced him to dress up, so he was an Aragorn wearing a giraffe hat and a sign around his neck that said 'don't you dare take my candy!' So, now all that was left was trick-or-treating.

They walked down the hallways of the metal asylum. Everybody (except Aragorn) was singing and chanting,

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, if you don't I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear!"

Aragorn stuck his oversugarfied tongue out. Did I mention he hated Halloween?

"Helloooooooo, what's this?!" said a smiling old lady. "Ooooooh, it's a bunch of wonderful little munchkins. You're soooooo cute. Let me pinch your cheeks! Oooooooh, you must be a microwave! You must be Moppin! You must be an M&M! You must be a mushroom! You must be Harry Potter! You must be a dwarf! You must be an elf! You must be a rotting carcass! You must be a fairy princess! You must be a... an... ummmmm... very wonderful little boy! You're sooooo cute! Here, let me take a photo! Say cheeeeeeeese! Very good! OOoooooh, you must be expecting candy! Here you go! Bye-bye!" and she dropped something into each of their little plastic pumpkins.

On further investigation, the candy had turned out to be apples and crackers.

Later on, Aragorn saw a very attractive lady. Hey hey, it was Ashley Simpson. (A/N I strongly dislike Ashley Simpson!)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my lovely! May I pledge my eternal love to you!" drooled Aragorn. Ashley smiled. Then, she peeled off her face. Eww. It was a mask. Under the mask, it was Arwen (A/N Arwen is much cooler than A.S. But I guess Aragorn disagrees with me. He's so mean to his girlfriend!)

"Darn it."

THE END

A/N: Hihi. This Halloween was a fun one. I went trick-or-treating with my friends J. and K.

J. was a doll, K. was the Six-Flags guy, and I was Evil Little Red Riding Hood. If you review and tell me what you were for Halloween, I'll review your story. Only if you actually dressed up, though.

Anyway, I'll write more soon and keep those reviews coming!


End file.
